Marionette
by ills
Summary: Rima. Latex. Shiki. Pocky. Love?


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, see that was simple.

**Marionette **

Latex.

A shinny, scarlet infused corset clung with an unyielding ferocity to her torso, its ends braided to the top of an equally glossy miniskirt of sorts. Of the same magnificent color were a pair of show stopping six inch, knee length stiletto boots. All these articles of clothing were spun out of the aforementioned lustrous material that absolutely felt like a virtual second skin to the young vampire.

Faux, painted gold, barbed wire had been tightly spun around her petite wrists and forearms, then suspended from a single metal beam hung overhead.

"Rima, move your left arm to waist level," Miroku, her employer and photographer at the moment commanded.

Following the instructions carefully Rima lowered her left arm which in turn caused her right to be yanked up towards her face. Pressing down on the shutter the ceiling lit up in a flash of light, the perfect still frame captured. Gracefully keeping her movement fluid the young vampire shifted through a series of unconventional poses.

Veiled in the warm embrace of a lengthily shadow in an unoccupied corner of the colossal warehouse stood an auburn haired young vampire. His orbs, the perfect shade of ice blue held an almost possessive glint as they held the image of the made up marionette doll. An unidentifiable emotion began to stir deep within him as he continued to watch her every movement.

"_Senri, if you want Mom to calm down, then just be quiet and live like a puppet."_

Shiki involuntarily shivered.

It was as if a ghost had run its lethal, Novocain laced fingers up the length of his spinal column.

"Alright, last frame," Miroku announced while Rima shifted to another pose. Contorting her body into an awkward position she leaned her head as close to her should as was_ humanly_ possible, drew her knees together while twisting her feet to face one another. All the while Rima maintained her signature blank stare that had served to become her calling card in not only the modeling industry but life as well.

"Perfect," Miroku's voice practically purred and with a smirk he pressed down on the shutter.

Impatiently Rima undid the bared wire herself instead of waiting for the crew to remove it themselves before she ran- or rather glided being the more appropriate description- towards the auburn haired boy.

"Done," Rima said, to normal human ears her tone would have sounded dull, unemotional but to his superior ones her every tone sounded like wind chimes. A slight inclination of his head was the only kind of response she received from her stoic lover. Without further prompt she reached behind him, taking a hold of her umbrella and with a flick of her powerful wrist opened it.

"Isn't that bad luck," Even though Shiki's facial features didn't betray him, as they never did, her trained eyes could see the hint of amusement hidden in the depths of his shinny orbs.

"Superstitious nonsense," Rima replied, angling up the umbrella so they were covered from prying eyes.

A faint hint of a smirk threatened to pull at Shiki's lips but instead of allowing the small gesture he reached inside of his trench coat, pulling out a red box of pocky. Rima's orbs instantly lit up at the sight and her voice practically purred as she leaned in closer to him. Without another word Shiki popped open the cardboard box, ripped the wrapper afterwards placing one of the chocolate sticks in his mouth.

Mischief danced its hypnotic tango in Rima's irises when she stick out her pink, delicious tongue and teasingly licked up and down the chocolate stick's sides before wrapping her mouth around the tip. It wasn't long before the chocolate was forgotten and the duo met in a searing, unforgettable kiss.

"Hmm," Rima moaned upon feeling Shiki's lips descend towards her neck, one arm wrapping possessively around her while his other rested on her still flat stomach.

"Be my wife," Shiki whispered fiercely in her earlobe. "It will be quite a scandal but still."

A musical giggle escaped past Rima's plump lips, it was true their union with both of their family's different political backgrounds would indeed cause a stir, but nothing the duo couldn't shoulder. "We'll be like Romeo and Juliet."

"Without the rhythms."

"Or the dying," Rima added with a smile as she placed her hand over Shiki's.

"That's right," A faint hint of a smile pulled at Shiki's lips. "Because, you and our child will be mine forever."

**Fin.**

An: Hoped you guys liked this little snippet. Has anyone been keeping up with the manga? Do you guys like that now Rima is Anti-Kaname?


End file.
